User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Special Battle 3: Ork Kommandoz (Warhammer 40K) vs Scout Troopers (Star Wars)
Greetings, fellow users, I am MD 33, bringing you another battle. Well, Season 3 should have been ended, actually. But I decided to put in another battle that has recently been closed, which is the White Masks vs Africa Militia (Cfp, it's alright, you still can vote after New Year's Eve). Oh and speaking of New Year, I wish you all a Happy New Year. I hope 2017 will provide a better experience than 2016! And with the dawn of 2017 (well, it's already 2017 here), I am about to bring you the pre-Season 4 battle. I have to tell ya guys. I have already had this idea for months, but with my previous' battles' "complications", I decided to store this battle for later. And in the Drones vs Scout Troopers battle, this battle should have happened. But anyways, I think now is a good time to bring out a warrior group from another famous sci-fi franchise to be pit against one of the winners of Season 3, the Scout Troopers! These Imperial Assassins have proven themselves to be more than a match to the Locust Horde's fearsome Drones. But in this battle, they are about to face yet another ugly-as-hell monstrosity, only with a similar set of skills with the scouts themselves! Enter... the Ork Kommandoz (I swear in the WH40K wiki the plural saying of an Ork Kommando is Ork Kommando'z'') '''! Will the SCOUT TROOPERS maintain their status as winners in my battles and give the Orks a taste of the Empire's might... or will the ORK KOMMANDOZ overthrow their status and destroy the scouts? Without a further due, let's get into the battle! Ork Kommandoz, mobs of vicious Ork Boyz that benefits the cunningness of Mork, using it as an instrument of spreading panic behind enemy lines with their surprising intelligence and guerilla warfare! VS Scout Troopers, a unique class of Stormtroopers that are trained in the ways of reconnaissance, sniping, stealth, and marksmanship that always ensure their targets never survive! In this battle between stealthy sci-fi assassins... Which is DEADLIEST? Warrior Information Ork Kommandoz (Warhammer 40K) An Ork Kommando (pl. Kommandoz) is a specialist Ork Boy that relies over cunning tricks and stealth in battle, instead of engaging the enemy head-on. Serving as the Orks' infiltrators and saboteurs, they are surprisingly considered the masters of stealth, ambush, and unconventional tactics. Their capabilities even surprise the legendary Catachan Jungle Fighters at one point, who are known as the Imperium's greatest jungle combatants. Capable of striking an enemy from unorthodox quarters, the kommandoz prefer sneaking up on an enemy, striking it before it could even react. They are known as rare Ork Boyz that have been "touched by Mork", one of the Ork Gods that are known to be "kunnin' but brutal". Examples of their jobs include blowing up fuel depots, eliminating enemy sentries, destroy gun emplacements, and generally wreck the enemy's vulnerable rear area/place. In combat, they employ camouflage and guerilla warfare tactics. They use regular Ork weaponry that are not to be underestimated with. Most of them may look like old firearms that are obsolete in a sci-fi franchise, but they are extremely strong. Orks may have been regarded as a "stupid" race, but the kommandoz prove this wrong using their expertise. Scout Troopers (Star Wars) The Scout Troopers 'are a specialized type of soldier in the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps, of the Galactic Empire. They're a lightly-armored version of the main soldiers of the Empire, the Stormtroopers, and they are used in scouting and reconnaissance, spying, sniping and infantry support, as well as assassination. They're regarded as the finest snipers in service of the Empire. Although they're effective, they're constantly put into the line of rivalry with their main infantry counterpart, the Stormtroopers. In the Star Wars movies, they debuted in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, where they were stationed in Endor. Although so, Episode VI was the only movie they debuted in. However, their predecessors, the clone scout troopers, appear in Episode III. They're also alternatively known as "Biker Scouts", due to their usage of the 74-Z speeder bike. Due to their superior skills compared to their infantry version (mostly due to their survival and specialized skills), the scout troopers are regarded as one of the most dangerous soldiers of the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps. ''Note: If the page of the Ork Kommandoz is made, better title as as "Ork Kommando" because... "Ork Kommandoz" as a title is... weird... Weapons Weapons of the Ork Kommandoz Fun fact: While Ork weapons are pretty much trash, technically, their gestalt psychic field has a unique telekinetic effect that allows any weapons the Orks wield, even if it's just wires, bolts and spare-parts combined together, work. Extra note: Most details of the Orks' weapons are not listed in the wiki, so I apologize if the information is not too detailed. Short Range= Slugga As of many other Ork weapons, the Greenskins' ramshackle nature makes every '''Slugga different, but with the same function of being a sidearm. These Sluggas are the Orks' equivalent of the Space Marine's Bolt Pistol. As said in the picture above, the Slugga is good for close range kills. The kommandoz are known to utilize this alongside their Choppas, like any other Ork Boyz. The kommandoz' Sluggas however, are known to be better in terms of quality than other Sluggas among the Ork Boyz. In combat, not much is known about the Sluggas' details, but like every other Orks there are, a Slugga is chosen not for its effectivity, but due to the amount of noise it generates and the loud noise it fires. The kommandoz aren't into the normal Orks' trait of loving huge noises, but they can't put a silencer on their Sluggas either. If we go into the details, by far, Sluggas are only known as semi-automatic handguns that fire large-caliber bullets that sometimes can at least dent a Space Marine Power Armor, which are known to be made of the universe's own Adamantium (yep, you heard that right)... but not all of the armor. The ammo count, on the other hand? By far, Ork Boyz that are seen using this weapon seemingly never reload this weapon. |-|Medium Range= Shoota As said previously, every Shootas are different from one another, but have the same function. The Shoota the kommandoz possess are essentially their own makeshift assault rifle/machine gun hybrids. The Orks wield Shootas as assault rifles, but they function just like machine guns. Like other Ork weapons (too), Shootas are chosen for their loud noise and the amount of damage they can deal. And pretty much every Shootas the Orks have ever wielded are strong. While the Sluggas can at least dent a Power Armor, Shootas outright pierce the Power Armor and even kill the superhuman Space Marine inside it. Luckily, no Ork weapons have ever been as accurate as a sniper rifle. A Shoota's accuracy is, hear me out, f*cking mediocre. And like what I said about the Slugga, while the kommandoz are stealthy, their Shootas can't be modified to have silencers. But on the other hand, the Shootas' deafening noise can raise the Orks' morale. They can even demoralize enemy soldiers and make them retreat, due to that! Mobs of Ork Boyz compensate the bad-as-hell accuracy of these weapons with the sheer volume of fire directed at the target. |-|Long Range= Big Shoota Simply put, a Big Shoota is... a bigger Shoota. Normal Shootas are strong. Big Shootas are even stronger. And when the Shootas are still an assault rifle/machine gun hybrid, the Big Shootas are truly machine guns. It has a greater amount of range (though not specified) and damage potential than a normal Shoota. Sometimes Big Shootas are outfitted with a bayonet (let's just say a "little" Choppa). In this battle, it will be present. The only downside the kommandoz will suffer from this weapon is its heavy weight. Oh, and not to mention that it's louder than the already-loud Shoota. |-|Explosive 1= Stikkbomb Stikkbombz are anti-infantry fragmentation grenades utilized by the Orks. Ork kommandoz bring these Stikkbombz in case they run into hostile enemy war machines. They are bigger and heftier than other grenades used by the universe's intelligent races. Luckily, for the kommandoz, they don't just bring normal Frag Stikkbombz. Exclusive to them, they also bring the Stunbomb. As the name implies, a Stunbomb is used to stun enemy infantries, giving them a chance to strike. Other than that, both of these Stikkbombz can be converted into a makeshift melee weapon due to its nature (a can filled with crude explosives, screwed to a stick), like a simple mace. |-|Explosive 2= Rokkit Launcha When the Stikkbombz are not enough, and the kommandoz are beginning to not resist the urge of blowing up even more people, the Rokkit Launcha is used. The Rokkit Launcha is not too common among the kommandoz. Only a couple of these kommandoz bring the Rokkit Launcha with the same reason as the Stikkbombz. For this battle, the Rokkit Launcha used will be the twin-linked variant as seen in the picture. Twin-linked Rokkit Launchas are usually more accurate than normal Rokkit Launchas. A single Rokkit Launcha itself is surprisingly accurate for Ork standards. On the move, it suffers no accuracy loss. Basically, Rokkit Launchas are like the Germans' Panzerfaust but deadlier. The Rokkit Launcha here is fired by the method of hipfiring and it's a two-shot weapon. One rocket away, another rocket is primed and ready. After that, it needs to be reloaded, or simply be thrown away depending on the situation. Rokkit Launchas are known to be capable of damaging Leman-Russ Tanks; the Imperium's Main Battle Tank. |-|Melee Weapon= Choppa The term Choppa applies to all melee weapons the Orks possess. Whether it be a small, commando knife or a gigantic axe. In this battle, the Orks will have a variety of Choppas, but most of them are knives due to the kommandoz' sneaky nature. From axes to machetes, some Choppas share similar traits. Bladed, spiked, jagged, barbed, two-handed or one-handed, Choppas are deadly even to Power Armor. Backed by the Orks' supernatural strength, Choppas can virtually go through anything unless it is broken, in which by far, no Choppas have ever been broken. Choppas can be used from butchering enemies to cutting down bushes. |-|Transportation= Warbike Warbikes aren't actually part of the kommandoz' arsenal, but I added the Warbikes as a method to match the Scout Troopers' speeder bikes. A single seat combat motorcycle, Warbikes are ruggedly built for off-road travel and are surprisingly fast. The only thing that hampers its speed is its stability. Its stability is sometimes wacky. Warbikes have "Dakkagunz" to shoot down their targets while chasing them. Dakkagunz are heavy ballistic weapons that possess high recoil, yet effective in mowing down humans. The gunz' accuracy itself is affected by the fact that aiming the Dakkagunz are pretty hard while riding the bike. The gunz' fearsome recoil, generated while firing the gunz, combined with the light chassis of the bike and its high speed, these bikes are unstable, but nevertheless practical. Another weakness is that the Dakkagunz can run out of ammo quickly due to its fire rate or the bike's small nature, limiting the storage of the gunz' bullets. It's exhaust can also be a disadvantage to the kommandoz, perhaps. The exhausts of these bikes emit clouds of thick, oily black smoke that allows them to be followed easier. Thing is, while the kommandoz are stealthy warriors, when they have tracked down their target, they don't need to worry about sneak attacks because they can handle them themselves. Weapons of the Scout Troopers Short Range= Scout Trooper Blaster Pistol While scout troopers do not possess a type of "permanent" sidearm blaster, they possess their own blaster pistol. One famous example of this gun is in Star Wars: Battlefront. This blaster pistol is easy to conceal, and is not meant for direct combat. Carried in a trooper's boot holster, this blaster pistol is used for emergency purposes. Luckily, its limited two-shot ammo capacity (which can be reloaded or refreshed via cooldown) and short range are compensated by the sheer strength it possesses for a blaster pistol. In close range, all two-shots of the blaster can instantly kill an unarmored target. Bad thing is, most beings affected by the two-shot-kill principle of this blaster are... human-sized with physicality on par on normal humans. The scouts' padded gloves also make the blaster pistol unique in terms of firing. Instead of having a trigger, it uses a pressure-sensitive grip. Its targeting scope is located at the weapon's side. |-|Medium Range= E-11 Blaster Rifle Star Wars fans will always recognize this blaster rifle as the gun that never hits its targets. The E-11 blaster rifle is used by the scouts in case their sniper rifle won't work at closer ranges. Possessing a 2x scope, this blaster rifle has a max range of 300 meters (optimum 100 meters) and a capacity of 500 shots before having to cooldown/reload. It possesses multiple alternate firing options. Either semi-automatic, fully-automatic, or pulse-fire setting. The scope itself possesses a computer that can penetrate through dark, hazy, or smoky conditions. Due to its range, these blasters are best used in medium to close range fights. It's also able to alternate between being fired with one hand or two hands. With two hands, the stock is extended. With one hand, it's vice versa. |-|Long Range= E-11s Sniper Rifle These sniper rifles are the main reason why scout troopers are feared across the galaxy. With 6 blaster bolts being able to be fired from the gun before reloading, and its high-powered scope capable of great ranges, the scouts nearly never miss with this gun, unlike their infantry counterparts that always miss. One shot from this gun and a human being can instantly die. A headshot and the head will receive a clean hole. Only the strongest take moderate damage, but as said previously, scouts are very good with this gun. |-|Explosive 1= Baradium-Core Code Key Thermal Detonator Like their infantry counterpart, the scout troopers use the same type of thermal detonator in their missions. While it does look like a C4-like explosive in the picture, it's actually more of a grenade. They have a range of 5 meters, and has an adjustable time setting, ranging from six to eighteen seconds, making it capable of being made into a makeshift mine/trap. To activate it, the scout troopers need to enter the right code tapped into it, preventing enemies from using it against them. To be used while thrown, after activating it and throwing it, leave the thermal detonator for at least six seconds on the ground, and then an explosion will come. The core of the thermal detonator, Baradium, has been used in other explosives, such as missiles, and is regarded as highly volatile. |-|Explosive 2= Missile Launcher Scout troopers may be assassins and reconnaissance troopers, but they are not afraid to use missile launchers. These launchers have a capacity of four missiles, and have a blast radius of 3 meters. Optimum range goes up to 75 meters, while one's maximum range goes up to 750 meters. One standard missile explodes metal shrapnel once it comes into contact. Missile launchers are used for a variety of purposes. From blasting a group of rebels apart, destroy enemy vehicles, and even to destroy vessels and starfighters! |-|Melee Weapon= Vibroblade I added the Vibroblades into the Scouts' arsenal in order to match their opponents' Choppas. Used as both a combat weapon or utility weapon, vibroblades are known to be able to pierce a stormtrooper's plastoid armor. Don't worry, you all know a stormtrooper's armor is pretty weak. Vibroblades use ultrasonic vibrations to increase their cutting effectiveness. When ignited, the weapon buzzed, thrummed, and glowed. A glancing blow from a vibroblade could instantly turn into a gaping wound. Vibroblades themselves can even pierce energy shields. And with the cortosis-weave fitted upon one, it can parry a lightsaber blow! Unluckily, cortosis-weave becomes rarer and rarer as time passes. |-|Transportation= 74-Z Speeder Bike Also used in their previous battle against the Drones, the 74-Z Speeder Bikes are the Scouts' main type of transportation. Used for reconnaissance purpose as well as rapid transportation in battlefields, these bikes are highly maneuverable. Its maximum speed ranges from 360 km/h to 500 km/h. But these speeder bikes are able to go faster than 500 km/h without any drawbacks. It's also equipped with terrain-following sensors that link up with the scout's HUD in his helmet. Other than that, it also possesses a very powerful boost that can propel the bike over vast distances in a shorter amount of time. X-Factors *For experience, the Ork Kommandoz take this. Don't get me wrong, the Scout Troopers have built themselves a high reputation for the first two decades, but the Orks have existed even longer than the Galactic Empire. The Ork Kommandoz possess two "big" events that contribute to their experience. Those are during "Da Big Raid", where they managed to trick the intelligent alien race of Tau and destroyed a station reactor, and "Da Great Titanheist", where they indirectly disrupted nearly the entire Imperium of Mankind by unleashing the Warlord-class Titan, Wrath of Caseopea, wrecking the supply lines of multiple warzones. By far, Legends or Canon, the Scout Troopers have not been assigned to large things such as those two. Even so, their failure during the Battle of Endor put the scouts at a severe disadvantage in this edge. *For stealth, I am also pretty surprised by this, but the Ork Kommandoz win this again. The scout troopers may be stealthy assassins, but their bright-as-f*ck armor could disrupt their subtlety in this battle's jungle environment (see "Notes"). Besides, they are named scout troopers, and with the usage of their speeder bikes could wreck their element of surprise. Though the kommandoz' warbikes are louder. The kommandoz themselves actually employ camouflage, to the point that they attach foliages to themselves. They are also experts in guerilla warfare. Compared to the scout troopers, in their missions they are more on the "defensive" side while attacking enemies. They sneak up on enemies and tear them apart. The scout troopers are capable of doing so, but they don't camouflage. They're more long-range oriented; striking an enemy from afar without the enemy's knowledge. *For brutality, the Orks take this. Simply put, the Orks are rougher than anything the Star Wars universe has. They have committed unspeakable brutalities for thousands of years, or even more. Even if records of their brutalities aren't present, the Orks are more likely to mutilate targets using their high-powered weapons. The scout troopers and stormtroopers are brutal, but like the White Masks in my previous battle, they are professionals. They don't need to jump on dead bodies after shooting them in case they actually hit. *For training, the Scouts win the edge. The kommandoz are indeed, special. But actually, they have little-to-no training. They simply know how to use a gun/sword, run into an enemy, then shoot/slash their faces until they are satisfied. Normal STORMTROOPERS, yes NORMAL ones, possess hell of an intense-as-f*ck training. Taking point in the Legends continuity, in which our scout troopers will be based on, the stormtroopers train on a high-gravity planet to improve their muscle strength. In the training, they are taught to ignore their dead comrades and move on. Only the best of the best are chosen to join the Stormtrooper Corps. The scout troopers themselves are a spec-ops version of the stormtroopers with added training, which also adds up to their factor of winning this edge. *For physicality, the Orks win this. In all honest opinions, the kommandoz themselves are actually superhumans. Orks are known to be able to regenerate from heavy wounds, or even survive getting their heads dismembered. But in most case of scenarios, and Ork getting hit by a lasgun could still be counted as a kill-shot. Let's just say, the Orks' physicality factor is similar to the scouts' past enemy, the Drones. The scouts are physically fit, but they are puny compared to the Orks. Notes *Voting starts at the 1st of January and ends at the 21st of January. *Voting requirement? You know it >:D. *This will be a 10v10 battle. There will be two explosive weapons for each sides and three bikes for each sides. *Of course, in this battle, the setting will be chosen by you, voters. Here are the choices: **The first choice takes place in Endor, like in the previous battle. As much as how... cliché it is, by far, it's the most viable choice for me. This choice will not be related to the scouts' previous battle with the drones, and is set in an alternate timeline where Episode VI happens later, and Endor is already used by the Galactic Empire as a place of research. Scout troopers are employed there for guard duty and detection of incoming threats. On the other hand, the kommandoz arrive on Endor through a Space Hulk that they boarded to get to another place of Ork settlement through the Warp. The Space Hulk was shot down by a Star Destroyer the day before the battle, before they can enter the Warp, stranding the kommandoz on Endor. When the Orks explore Endor, they found out that the planet's under the "rule" of humans (the Galactic Empire), which they mistook as the Imperium of Mankind, immediately branding them the kommandoz's main enemy. The scouts later found out of the orks' existence, and the battle commences. **The second choice is set during the ''Galactic Green Wavehttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Ork#Recent_Events '', on a Jungle World under the Imperium of Mankind's rule. The planet's former inhabitants were killed by an Ork invasion, in which ten ork kommandoz remain on the planet to see if there are reinforcements from the Imperium. The scout troopers arrive on the planet on a Star Destroyer that suddenly got sucked into the Warp, teleporting the Star Destroyer to the Warhammer 40K universe. The Star Destroyer bumped into a multitude of Space Hulks before crashing down the Jungle World. The 10 scout troopers are the only survivors of the crash, and they scavenge their gear before temporarily settling on the planet to find help. The ork kommandoz initially discovered the Star Destroyer (a "strange Space Hulk"), then they found out of the scouts' existence. Seeing their strange uniform, they thought that the scouts must be part of the Imperium's "strange chapters". The scouts, not knowing what the orks are even with their knowledge, proceed to engage them in combat. Where will they fight? Endor Jungle World Category:Blog posts